Heavy Caliber
| rarity = Rare | droppedby = Orokin Vault |transmutable = f }} Heavy Caliber increases damage of Primary Weapons (excluding Shotguns) at the cost of reduced accuracy by 15% and -5% per rank, at a maximum of 165% and -55% at rank 10, respectively. Stats Notes *In comparison to Serration, Heavy Caliber costs two more mod power for the same damage buff despite the accuracy reduction. *Instead of reducing the accuracy by 5% per rank, each rank increases spread by a specific percent per rank depending on the weapon. This effectively reduces accuracy, but may reduce it by greater than 5% per rank (according to the Arsenal UI). *Damage increase of Heavy Caliber stacks additively with that of Serration. With Serration and Heavy Caliber both maxed, you can reach +330% base damage in total, before adding Elemental and Faction based damage mods. **Since the two stack additively, combining the two can be cost ineffective when weighed against mod point drain. Adding a maxed Heavy Caliber onto a maxed Serration yields only an additional 62% to your base shot damage. This is because the relative increase from 265% damage to 430% damage is not as significant as the increase from 100% to 265%. **However, this is still a base damage increase, so elemental mods multiply ''with, rather than add to, Heavy Caliber's effect. *Accuracy will suffer on weapons without 100% accuracy, affecting the actual bullet path. This makes even accurate guns like the Soma spread bullets considerably at maximum rank. *Not recommended for the Miter as the projectiles will fly very far from the reticle. Strangely this does not apply for the Panthera despite the similarities between the two. **Also not recommended for sniping play style because if this mod maxed, you can always miss about 2 shots per aim, except with Ivara Navigator ability. *Currently, the only mod that can reduce Heavy Caliber's negative effects is Guided Ordinance, and only when you successfully hit an enemy. Trivia *When it was first released, Heavy Caliber's original penalty was an increase in ''recoil as well as damage. However the recoil penalty did not affect recoil-less weapons (Flux Rifle, Ignis, Synapse, Paris, Lanka, and among others), effectively acting as another instance of Serration. This was confirmed to be unintentional in Warframe Prime Time - Episode 2 (9:40). The mod's penalty was changed in . *Currently, weapons that are not affected or barely affected by the accuracy penalty are shown below. **Amprex **Flux Rifle **Glaxion **Ignis (Helps somewhat due to a wider attack radius) **Opticor **Penta **Quanta (Vandal) (For regular attacks - cubes will be affected far more noticeably) **Simulor (Synoid) Gallery HeavyCaliberOld.png|Mod's effects prior to Update 10.4 ModHeavyCaliber.png|Mod's appearance prior to Update 14 Media Warframe como conseguir el mod Calibre Pesado (Heavy Caliber) Warframe Heavy Caliber After Update 10.4-0 Warframe Heavy Caliber mod Patch History }} See also *Serration, the normal variant of this mod. *Magnum Force, the pistol counterpart of this mod. *Vicious Spread, the shotgun counterpart of this mod. ru:Увеличение Калибра de:Schweres Kaliber es:Calibre pesado Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Corrupted Mods Category:Dual Stat Mods Category:Damage Mods Category:Rifle Mods Category:Madurai Mods Category:Update 10 Category:Accuracy Mods